The Only One
by Drarry Radton
Summary: What would happen when two guys fight over one totally clueless blonde? SasuNaru. Shonen-ai!
1. The new kid on the block

> **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, not me...sadly. But I do own Naruto figurines!   
  
**Warning:** Shonen-ai. Lemon later. Rated R for later chapters oh!  
  
**Summary:** What would happen when two guys fight over one totally clueless blonde? SasuNaru. Yaoi!  
  
-==-  
  
Naruto yawned as he stepped into class. He noticed the looks his classmates shot him. Looks of disgust. He was used to it, but it still hurt. He dragged his body to his seat at a dark corner of the room and plopped down tiredly.  
  
He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before yet again. He knew he should quit his job, but he needed the money. Yes, so his parents did send him care money. A huge amount in fact. But he had sworn, from the day they had kicked him out of the house because they despised him, that he wasn't going to depend on them.  
  
He sighed as the chatter of the class continued. Gaara, the only one who didn't treat him like shit, came over and occupied the seat in front of him. Naruto didn't understand why he bothered. Like, he was close to becoming one of the most popular guys in school because of his coolness.  
  
So yeah, he was so popular, and yet he was hanging out with an outcast like Naruto. Naruto tried asking him once, but the glare that the redhead had shot him made him shut up, turn away and pretend to have a life.  
  
So here he was, sitting with his only friend at the back of the class, waiting for a day of teachers babbling away about something irrelevant to what they were supposed to teach, all the time wishing for something interesting to happen.  
  
Naruto put on his headphones and blasted the volume of his MD, tuning out everything else. He put his head on the table and tried to catch up on some desperately-needed sleep.  
  
Then their hopes of getting some excitement in their life finally came true. The first signs were of the girls shrieking their heads off. But obviously Naruto couldn't hear them. And Gaara was ignoring everything around him. So that made them the only ones not staring at the guy who had just walked in.  
  
-==-  
  
The dark-haired boy looked around the class, blatantly ignoring the girls, and boys, who were crowding around him. He spotted the two indifferent boys at the corner of the room and pushed his way through the crowd and to the two boys.  
  
He stood above them as he stared at the blonde. And he could only stare. Although he couldn't see his face, he knew the blond boy had the best sculpted face one has ever seen. Not only that, the boy radiated tranquility.  
  
The new boy hardly noticed the girls practically pooling at his feet. He turned to face them then. And was puzzled. Girls, and boys, could hardly resist him. He looked over his shoulder at the other two. Obviously except them.  
  
The pale boy sat down next to the blonde boy as the others fought to occupy the other seats surrounding the stoic boy.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke [ah, finally a name for him] glanced at his watch. Then at his timetable he had just gotten from the office. Class was supposed to start 5 minutes ago.  
  
After another 10 minutes of trying to get Sasuke's attention, the girls realized they weren't going to get it, and settled for drooling over him with their friends instead.  
  
Sasuke turned away from them, to settle his attention on the blonde boy. He was still with his back to him. He took a moment longer to admire his hair. It looked so soft under the dim lights of the room at his corner. One could easily see the arms that were covered with the orange jacket were well- trained and muscular.  
  
A movement made Sasuke shift his eyes to the front. The redhead had woken up from his slumber and was rubbing his eyes. He looked at his watch before he uncrossed his arms and used one elbow to jerk it back and into the blonde's arm.  
  
The orange-jacketed boy just mumbled something that sounded strangely like 'Hmmm...just five more minutes, mom...' He shifted his position a little and turned his head Sasuke's way. The boy with the kanji on his forehead grumbled a little and did the same thing. No use.  
  
Finally the seemingly pissed boy twisted his body a little and as if he was mustering up all the strength he had, slapped the blonde boy across his head. The boy's eyes snapped his eyes open immediately.  
  
And Uchiha Sasuke was lost in the depths of blue. Those eyes were so full of life and yet so full of peace. They seemed so young yet so mature, totally unlike how the owner was going to act.  
  
He whipped around to look at his friend as he held his hand to where the redhead had hit him. "Itai! What was that for?!" The red-haired boy smirked. "Just because," he replied.  
  
Just then, a guy, most probably our teacher, came strolling into the class. The silver-haired guy laughed sheepishly. At least that's what Sasuke thought he was doing. He couldn't be sure, what with the black mask covering his entire face, only revealing one eye to the world.  
  
"Sorry I came late! I saw a dead bird on the floor this morning and I had to find its parents before helping them hold a funeral," he explained. Sasuke stared at his supposedly new teacher. Everyone groaned and Sasuke could hear some muttering 'Liar' under their breaths.  
  
But the older guy ignored them and picked up his attendance book. "Ah! A new student, I see?"  
  
Sasuke noticed the more active of the duo look around, trying to find the new guy when he was just beside him. The other one rolled his eyes and grabbed the blonde guy's head from behind and turned it towards Sasuke.  
  
A look of comprehension flashed across the blonde's face as he nodded, then went back to his MD. Oddly, Sasuke felt a little disappointed at his lack of enthusiasm in a new kid on the block.  
  
Kakashi, the teacher, called Sasuke up to the front. Sasuke sighed and stood up, proceeding to the front of the class and next to the spiky-haired teacher.  
  
Kakashi did some introductions before he sent Sasuke back to his seat and started the lesson: French.  
  
Sasuke tuned the teacher out as he started doodling in his notebook. With all those girls over him and without the acknowledgement of the boy next to him, Uchiha Sasuke knew immediately that this term was going to be one hell of a boring one.  
  
-==-
> 
> **Okay, that sucked. But this is my first fic, so please! Go easy on me! 3Q! R &R please! But more importantly, read! 3Q, 3Q! **


	2. He's mine

****

> **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, not me…sadly. But I do own Naruto figurines!
> 
> **Warning:** Shonen-ai. Lemon later. Rated R for later chapters oh!
> 
> **Summary:** What would happen when two guys fight over one totally clueless blonde? SasuNaru. Yaoi!
> 
> **Note: Oh my fucking god!!! So many comments?! faints Omigosh! Thank you! I never had this kind of luck with my other stories! Ahhh!!! Thank you again!**
> 
> -  
  
**blazing-wolf-08:** Thank you! I love ya! Heh heh!  
  
**Gothic-Leprechaun:** Dude, cool. I'll try to update as soon as possible! Just...don't hurt me! Keh keh!  
  
**Pheox:** Well, dude. All I can say is, 'Read and find out!' Muahaha! Though it's rather obvious...And um...it's following our lives. A little out, I know, but hey, this is the best I can do.  
  
**fuubunni:** 3q, 3q! I love your words!  
  
**ghostninja85:** Oh is it? I thought it was okay...I'll try to space out the words more then. And sorry 'bout the anonymous reviewer thingy. It was the first time I was actually using the thing, so I didn't really know. Thanks for telling me, dude!  
  
**Kisu:** Thank you, thank you! Those are my favorite 3 too. =D And you know what, I love your story. The 'Shadows within a Dream' one. Damn nice, that one is. Can't wait for chapter 18! Dude, I betcha, don't update and I die.  
  
**SoccerMexi:** Thanks a bunch, dude! And I've already down the changes. Thanks for the information!  
  
**xxphatxbaybeexx:** I guess there are a lot of stories with the blonde going all crazy 'bout the dark-haired boy. But I've always liked stories where the colder one likes the other. Heh heh!  
  
**joey3130:** Heh heh! I didn't know I had the privilege to be called Sherlock! ...You are referring to me, right?  
  
**Watermelon Gal:** Dude! You are damn cute! Thanks a lot!  
  
**Iceheart19:** A million thanks to you too, dude!  
  
**Aya Kurayami:** Love ya!  
  
**Ichiban:** Your jap...damn good. Sorry, but seriously, it's so good I don't understand. But I can more or less contemplate from your other words. Thanks a lot, dude.  
  
**Kuri:** That's so sweet!!! A Gaara plushie!!! Dude, you rule! And I understand. You could review after you read this chapter! Heh heh!  
  
**hotaruchan27:** Dude, your encouraging words has touched my heart. And that is not fake. Thanks for the spelling error part. Haha! Maybe it's because I'm using Microsoft Word. I so cheat! =P Thanks, dude. Love you! TT Yes, I'm crying out of joy. And with you, I get so emotional. LOL!  
  
**KizuPL:** Dude, know what? You make my day.  
  
**Queen of Anime:** Ah haha! That's so sweet! Thank you! Really, you're the best. 3q!  
  
**shar xei-kun:** Because of you, I will keep going. Eh heh heh!  
  
**Thanks for the support!**  
  
-==-  
  
Naruto yawned as he slowly got up as the bell rang. Ah! Finally school was over. Usually everybody would have been gone by now, but because of the new kid, the place was crowded. With people from the other classes too.  
  
Naruto looked at Gaara as they stood up, taking their bag as they went along. Gaara rolled his eyes as Naruto chuckled. Then they walked out of the school side-by-side in comfortable silence.  
  
They reached their destination 10 minutes later and they looked up at huge flashing lights: 'Chaotic'.  
  
"Remember how we even started here, Gaara?" Naruto asked, turning to look at his friend. Gaara stared at the blonde through uninterested eyes.  
  
"You don't have to travel down memory lane whenever we see the sign, you idiot," Gaara deadpanned as he walked into the building.  
  
"But it's sentimental!" Naruto yelled at Gaara who had already disappeared into the darkness of the yet-to-open bar.  
  
Naruto sighed and looked at the sign again. He shook his head and walked inside to join Gaara in helping to set up for today's business. He knew it wasn't sentimental. In fact, it was something he didn't want to think about.  
  
-==-  
  
Sasuke cursed in his head for the umpteenth time at the bunch of people clinging onto him. If he didn't know better, he would have thought they wanted to drag him down to Hell.  
  
When he felt something wet and slimy move from his cheekbone to his jaw, he stopped. He whipped around, flinging every single body off him. "Get a life somewhere else! 'Cos I ain't gonna give you one!" He glared.  
  
He thought that would make them back off, but instead, they came on faster and stronger.  
  
"AAAHHH!!! That is so cool, Sasuke-kun!!!"  
  
"Omigod!!! You have so much style, Sasuke-kins!"  
  
Sasuke closed his eyes. Then he opened them again and started to run. Everybody did the same. He quickly ran to his car, got in and drove off. Ugh! Why did the people in this school act like this?! He drove on and on, not knowing where he was going. Hey, he just moved in.  
  
"Dammit!" If it hadn't been for those crazy idiots, he would have gotten someone to show him around. 'Yeah, like who?' he thought.  
  
Then an image of the blonde kid flashed through his mind and he allowed himself a little smile. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly shook his head and stopped his car along the road.  
  
He got out and looked at the building he had stopped ion front of.  
  
"Chaotic, huh?" Sasuke muttered before walking to the door and strolling in.  
  
"Sorry! We're not opened yet!" An oddly familiar voice suddenly rang out.  
  
Sasuke squinted his eyes to try to see through the darkness. Did they have no money to pay the electricity bill or something?  
  
Finally the owner of the bright voice that was the total opposite of the dark room showed himself. Sasuke felt butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.  
  
Standing in front of him was the Uzumaki boy. Sasuke furrowed his brow at the reactions his body was showing.  
  
"Ah! You're that new guy, aren't you? What's your name again? Saku...Saru..." Naruto started guessing.  
  
"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke informed him as he felt a sudden odd feeling of disappointment.  
  
"Ah, yes! Well, sorry, Sasuke-san, we aren't opened yet," Naruto told Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke nodded wordlessly. Then turned to leave. But something was pulling him back. Something that strangely felt like a boy in an orange jacket.  
  
Sasuke turned as he met Naruto's curious gaze. He could feel his face slowly turn hot. Luckily the lights were dim. He mentally shook his head. "What are you doing here? You own this shop?" Sasuke asked the blonde.  
  
Naruto laughed. A very cute and enticing laugh.  
  
'Cute?! Did I just think cute?!'  
  
"No, no. I only work here. The boss is upstairs doing something which I can't really be bothered to care about," Naruto explained.  
  
Sasuke nodded slowly.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
Sasuke looked up as Naruto turned. The redhead who was sitting in front of Naruto just now was holding a mop and leaning against a chair.  
  
"Oh, hey, Gaara. It's the new guy. You know the..." Naruto trailed off as he turned back to look at Sasuke. "What did you say your name was again?" Naruto asked sheepishly.  
  
"Sasuke." Did he have amnesia or something? Or did he just not bother?  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Sasuke." He turned to Gaara again. "Finished?" Naruto asked his co-worker.  
  
Gaara mumbled a 'yeah' and Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke again, grinning.  
  
"Well, can't entertain you anymore. Maybe Gaara can, though. Bye! Come back later, why not?" Naruto said and walked away to a darker corner of the shop, waving. Then he was gone.  
  
Sasuke stared at where Naruto had disappeared off to. A movement made him remember Gaara was there and staring at him.  
  
"What?" Sasuke was near to biting off the head of the guy who was closer to Naruto than he was.  
  
Gaara didn't respond, just started looking at the new guy from head to toe. Sasuke snorted as he turned.  
  
The dark-haired boy's hand had just touched the handle when Gaara stopped him.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Sasuke turned and looked at the redhead. "What?"  
  
Then a fire started burning in Gaara's eyes. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. He was shocked at the sudden power of emotions from the usually can't-be- bothered boy.  
  
"Listen," Gaara's voice was low and dangerous.  
  
"Naruto." He said each word slowly and clearly.  
  
"Is." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Mine." Suddenly everything seemed to happen in slow motion.  
  
There was the sudden loud sound of someone tumbling down the stairs. In a second, Naruto struggling to get up from the floor as he smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, hey...Sa...um...still here?" Naruto stammered. Forget his name again?  
  
"And Gaara, Boss wants to see you, but I don't know what for," Naruto informed his friend. He didn't seem to have heard the so-called confessions of his secret admirer.  
  
"Hn," Gaara nodded as he helped the now limping Naruto up the stairs again.  
  
But not before the redhead shot the raven-haired male one last glare.  
  
-==-  
  
**Okay, was that short? I don't know if that was short. Do you think it's short? I think it's short. But I don't know if it's short. What do you think? Short? Not short?  
  
Okay, forget it. I can't think of anymore. Sorry for the lack of interesting events in this chapter. Yes, yes, so my writing sucks...  
  
But thanks y'all, for even bothering to read this far. 3q! Gotta go! Ciao! **


	3. The meeting of the Uchihas

> **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, not me…sadly. But I do own Naruto figurines!
> 
> **Warning:** Shonen-ai. Lemon later. Rated R for later chapters oh!
> 
> **Summary:** What would happen when two guys fight over one totally clueless blonde? SasuNaru. Yaoi!
> 
> -==-
> 
> **RiNuN-sAMa:** LOL! Thanks a lot for commenting.  
  
**p-sama7:** Muahaha! Sentiments exactly.  
  
**fuubunni:** Wait no longer, fuubunni, for here comes the chapter.  
  
**Queen of Anime:** That's a way. But I'm kinda a little anxious, so I like to just post my chapters up. Heh heh!  
  
**blazing-wolf-08:** Thanks for thinking it's up to your standards.  
  
**Tryster:** Thanks, and continue I shall.  
  
**sdfasdf:** Here, here, here, here! =D  
  
**akaira:** Thanks a bunch.  
  
**Mariemaia1:** Well, I do have to admit it is. LOL! Just kidding!  
  
**mkitty-chan:** Of course I'll continue. For you. And can you please tell me what 'Angst' means? Heh heh. I don't really get it.  
  
**Aya Kurayami:** I shall continue for you and mkitty-chan and anyone who thinks my story is interesting.   
  
**Pheox:** LOL! That's so sweet. Dudette... And well...um, 'Chaotic' kinda means disordered or something like that.  
  
**tofu:** Heh heh. Dog fight...sweet. I don't know, maybe it is.  
  
**Athea:** Heh heh. I can't usually make it long 'cos I have computer time limits, like, an hour, so, sorry.  
  
**Kisu:** OOOHHH!!! You just gave me a fabulous idea, Kisu. I shall make the boss Itachi! Muahaha! I hope you're melting. Keh keh!  
  
**Lalala:** I love them too! They're just so sweet!  
  
**SoccerMexi:** LOL! You're cute too. Thanks for liking my story.  
  
**Autumn-Mage:** It was short, huh? That's what I thought. I'll try to make it longer this time.  
  
**Watermelon Gal:** So sweet!!! Thanks for reviewing. I appreciate it.  
  
**Keri:** Cool, dude. Thanks.  
  
**hotaruchan27:** LOL! I bet you've touched a lot of other people's hearts before. And I sure will email you, and I'll give you some encouraging words too! Heh heh, though I'm not really good at it...smiles sheepishly And I want Pixy Stix!!!  
  
**RedMirage07:** Ooo hooo! It sure will be a war! Keh keh!  
  
**hyperactivator:** Thanks a bunch!!!  
  
**chibi chidori16:** Yup, they are VERY jealous! =D  
  
**black-mystic3:** Muahaha! I rule the world!!! LOL! Yeah, right. Thanks for the review!  
  
**Gogo:** OOOHHH!!! Just 2 words and I'm squealing!!!  
  
**shar xei-kun:** Whoo hoo!!! I love Gaara saying that too!!! Heh heh!  
  
**Hikari:** Ah haha! Gaara? Hm...maybe I'll have slight GaaraNaru...for you!  
  
**akira:** AHHH!!! Thank you!!!  
  
**Purim:** It is? Eh heh heh! Thank you!  
  
**Beanie-chan:** LOL! Dude, you are DAMN cute! Um, well...sorry to say, but...it's a SasuNaru fic. BUT! Please don't stop reading! TT  
  
**Kikirini-chan:** I shalt save you, my beloved! Muahaha! I shall update!  
  
**ice-lolli333:** Short, aren't they? I'll try to make them longer. IF I don't get writers' block. Heh heh!  
  
-==-  
  
Sasuke walked the streets of his new home as he thought about all that had happened just a few moments ago. He needed a walk, and he didn't trust himself to drive himself home safely.  
  
Okay, so now he knew how Mascara Boy [A/N: Mascara Boy???] felt. The Uchiha sighed as he ran a hand through his black hair.  
  
Just then, a sports car raced past him noisily, blowing his hair back and nearly knocking him off his feet.  
  
He glared at the driver as he walked past. But Sasuke wasn't sure if he was even looking at the driver. Like, the windows were so tainted. A "Ch'" from the Stoic King and he strolled past the obtuse driver and his car.  
  
A loud honk sounded through the still air and Sasuke slightly winced from the sudden interference in the noise and the decibel of it.  
  
He whipped around and glared at the insolent driver. Only to see the driver's side door opening and a tall guy dressed in black stepping out.  
  
Sasuke, for once, was momentarily stunned. He couldn't move although he wanted to run. He couldn't find his voice although he wanted to scream.  
  
The driver smiled a smile full of venom. "Hello, Otouto."  
  
Sasuke gaped at the guy slightly taller than himself. Then his eyes flared as he whispered one word.  
  
"Itachi."  
  
-==-  
  
Naruto whistled as he walked around the bar. Business was in full swing now, but he was surprisingly free. In fact, he had so much time he could be one of the customers himself, drinking and chatting with his friends.  
  
'Oh wait. I don't have friends,' Naruto thought solemnly. That brought his mood down.  
  
And so, he leaned against the counter, drinking his pathetic cup of coke.  
  
"One cup of martini please! On the rocks!" A familiar shout that so evidently wanted to be heard over the blasting music sounded from across the counter.  
  
Naruto turned to see Iruka, his guardian who was always being harassed by Kakashi-sensei.  
  
"Ah! Oniichan! Another case of an annoying pervert?" Naruto teased as he went about preparing Iruka's order.  
  
Iruka growled as he grumbled something that sounded something like 'Stupid pevert' and 'Hentai book'.  
  
Naruto chuckled and placed the drink in front of Iruka, who instantly chugged the whole thing down. Naruto shook his head as he got another one for his care-taker.  
  
Wrong move. Immediately after the last drop of wine went into Iruka's mouth, his head thumped down onto the counter and he fell unconscious. Naruto smiled at the sweet sight of Iruka drooling.  
  
"Hey, watch it!"  
  
"Get out of the way, punk!"  
  
"I'm gonna beat your arse!"  
  
Naruto looked up at all the commotion just as Kakashi-sensei appeared from the crowd, a whole lot of glares following his back. The teacher whipped around and glared, and everybody instantly went back to shaking their head to the music.  
  
Kakashi turned around again and stared at Iruka. Naruto swore the silver- haired adult did not move for a few minutes. Then he threw his arms around Iruka, rubbing the smaller man's cheek against his own.  
  
"Iruka! Kawaii!!!"  
  
Naruto stared at Kakashi as if he was dumb and shook his head. He quickly walked away, not wanting to be seen with the childish jounin.  
  
"Naruto!"  
  
Naruto turned to see his boss, Uchiha Itachi. "Ah! Boss! Yes?"  
  
"Make sure no one comes in," Itachi ordered. Naruto nodded as Itachi walked towards his office. He looked strangely pleased.  
  
Just as Naruto was about to turn, he caught sight of a dark-but-still- visible-in-the-dark-room figure follow after the tall, muscular guy.  
  
"Sasuke?" [A/N: Heh heh. Naruto finally remembered Sasuke's name!]  
  
-==-  
  
"Naruto? What's wrong?"  
  
Naruto turned to see Gaara just emerge from the storeroom. Naruto frowned.  
  
"I saw Sasuke follow after Boss into his office and they haven't been out since. And you know what?" Naruto looked at Gaara in the eye seriously. "They look alike."  
  
A moment of silence.  
  
"Idiot. They're brothers," Gaara informed, saying it as if Naruto was only three-years old.  
  
"Oh!" Naruto slapped his hand over his mouth. "Are they?! No wonder Sasuke looked a little familiar when I first saw him." Naruto nodded, seemingly happy that he had found a reason for his strange feeling that Sasuke had looked familiar.  
  
It didn't even bother him that it had been Gaara who had told him the reason of the two Uchiha's alikeness.  
  
-==-  
  
"So, Otouto. Where have you been?" Itachi asked as he settled into his high- backed chair. Sasuke stood near the door.  
  
"Obviously not here," Sasuke muttered.  
  
"Ah, getting sarcastic, are we?" Itachi grinned as he poured himself a class of XO. He held it up in a cheers-ing manner. "Want some?"  
  
When Sasuke didn't reply, Itachi shrugged and sipped the brown fluid.  
  
[A/N: Okay, I don't know what they should talk about. Dammit!]  
  
Silence descended upon the two. One could feel the aura of hatred radiating from the younger boy.  
  
Then a question from Itachi nearly had Sasuke collapsing onto the ground.  
  
"Are you ready to fight me yet, little brother?"  
  
Itachi looked up and grinned slyly as Sasuke gulped. Sasuke could see it. Could see the fire burning in his brother's eyes. Could see the fire hungry for blood.  
  
"Anytime, Itachi," Sasuke muttered his breath, but just loud enough for his brother to hear.  
  
They continued staring each other down, each not wanting to give way. Then Itachi looked up and smirked.  
  
"I don't think you are. Your mind's still not here. Learn to learn from me, little brother, before you come and take my heart," Itachi said as he gulped down the rest of his wine and proceeded to do some paperwork.  
  
Sasuke stood there for a moment longer, not wanting to show his blood relation and yet so hated enemy that he was a weakling that was just dying to get away.  
  
But when Itachi didn't look up from his work, Sasuke looked down and turned slowly, hand reaching for the handle.  
  
"Before you go, Otouto."  
  
Sasuke listened. "Don't get too close to Naruto. He'll only steal your mind away and that way, you will never reach me."  
  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes as his hand clenched the handle until his knuckles turned white.  
  
"You don't have the right to tell me who I should make friends with," Sasuke muttered, his voice dripping with venom.  
  
Sasuke could feel Itachi shrug. "Believe it or not, that boy's not your average punk," Itachi said, his voice slightly muffled due to the bending down of his head.  
  
Sasuke clenched his teeth harder as he roughly swung open the door, nearly swinging it off its hinges and stalked down the stairs.  
  
He was going to have Itachi's heart in his hands no matter what.  
  
And he wasn't going to throw away his social life just because of that.  
  
-==-  
  
**Damn boring, this chapter is. But thanks for reading all the way here. And, um...Naruto wasn't made out to be so blur in this chapter, but then I kinda had the idea from Kisu of Itachi being the boss only in the middle, so, yeah, you know. It's not all that matching.  
  
But thanks for all the reviews despite my screw-up! Thank you! **


	4. But, oh well

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, not me...sadly. But I do own Naruto figurines!

**Warning:** Shonen-ai. Lemon later. Rated R for later chapters oh!

**Summary:** What would happen when two guys fight over one totally clueless blonde? SasuNaru. Yaoi!

**Hey peeps! I'm SO sorry for the late update, but I was kinda stuck with what to write next. And I still haven't gotten the slightest idea what to write, so please, don't hate me if what I'm gonna write next sucks.**

* * *

Naruto yawned and stretched as he strolled home by himself. It was a little past 1 a.m. and his and Gaara's shift had just ended. He squinted his eyes as fatigue threatened to shut them from the world.

The two boys reached a fork in the road and they paused.

"Bye, Gaara. 'Night," Naruto said his usual goodbye and turned to leave by the other road, but Gaara stopped him.

"Naruto, wait."

The blonde turned and looked expectantly up at the taller boy. "Yeah?"

Gaara shifted a little from one foot to the other and Naruto got a little worried. The redhead was never flustered.

"What is it? Do you need money? Or are you hungry?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Gaara shook his head, then stared at his friend straight in the eye.

"Stay away from that Sasuke guy, Naruto. He's not anything good," the green-eyed boy warned.

At this, Naruto became a tiny bit more alert. "What? Why? He seems fine to me."

Gaara averted his eyes. "He's a thief."

"Eh? Nani? Where did you get _that_ from?"

But the cool boy just looked back at the other. "Just do as I say. Just take it that anyone who's related to Itachi isn't good. You of all people should know how Itachi is like."

Naruto couldn't help but nod at that. He did know what Itachi was like.

The blonde scrunched up his face nonetheless. "You sure?"

Gaara just rolled his eyes and turned to leave. "Think what you want. Just don't come looking for me when something does happen." Then he was gone.

And the clueless boy was left to walk home alone, pondering over what his best friend had just told him.

Was Sasuke really something bad?

* * *

Raven-haired lay sprawled over a dark-covered pillow as Uchiha Sasuke covered his eyes with his arm. He really needed sleep, but it just wouldn't overtake him.

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of his dark-covered bed. "I need some milk," he mumbled to himself and stood up.

5 minutes later found a very agitated Sasuke with a huge white stain upon his pajama top leaning on his huge kitchen cabinet sipping a mug of milk. He had been so busy thinking of the day's events that he had let slip his mug but had caught it in time, only getting away with another shirt to add to his 'wash immediately' pile of clothes.

He still wasn't any closer to Naruto, except the fact that he just found out someone else also liked him.

'_Wait a minute… ALSO likes him? I don't… I don't like him… Do I…?'_

The raven-haired boy shook his head. He most probably did, if not he wouldn't be thinking about him so much he couldn't sleep. Then he nodded his head firmly, determined.

He was going to win Gaara and get Naruto. So what if he was much further behind? He didn't care. No one could resist him.

* * *

The next day at school found a patient Sasuke waiting for a certain blonde… and not so much his redhead friend. But, oh well…

He slightly perked up when his target finally entered the classroom… with his friend trailing behind… But, oh well…

When Naruto sat down, Sasuke turned to him. "Hey, Naruto…?"

The blue-eyed blonde turned to look at him expectantly. "Oh… hi, Sasuke. 'Morning."

"Hn. I was wondering…"

A yawn from the Uzumaki boy cut him off for a while.

"I was wondering…" Sasuke continued. "Could you show me around town after school?"

Sasuke tried as best as he could when he saw the redhead tense.

"Oh… Su—"

Then he seemed to remember something as he turned to his friend, eyebrow raised skeptically.

Mascara Boy was staring at him, as if trying to convey a message, but one couldn't tell what with his blank eyes and all.

Naruto shook his head determinedly. Then he turned back to Sasuke and smiled.

"Sure, Sasuke. I'll show you around. I could show you the best eatery around too. It's just down the road, Ichiraku."

Sasuke nodded as he slyly sent a smirk in the direction of the other boy. Their eyes met and fires blazed.

But Sasuke just smirked again and turned back to the front as Iruka-sensei stepped into class.

But he couldn't help fretting.

_What exactly did he say to Naruto…?_

* * *

**Hey, peeps! Again... Sorry, the ending... I was really typing on auto-pilot. As in, like, not thinking? So I'm sorry I kept repeating titles of the characters, like 'the blonde' , 'the boy' , and all that, you know? I'm sorry if it sucked too. But hey, I did warn you! Heh heh. Thanks for reading this far and um... I'll try to make the next chapter better!**


	5. Ichiraku, Neji and Doggone crazy!

**Halo! I'm back again! With an intent to continue my story no matter what, so what comes next is definitely _not_ going to be very nice. But, be the opposite! Be nice and don't flame me! Hee.**

* * *

Sasuke knew he should have been listening to the boy in front of him, but he couldn't, and he truthfully didn't care.

His dark eyes were focused on the muscles under the orange jacket, rippling with every slight moment.

The dark-haired boy vaguely registered thinking that the Uzumaki boy in front must have had this jacket for ages for his muscles to be that noticeable.

"—uke? Sasuke!"

The Uchiha was forced out of his trance when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his head. He blinked up at his new friend. Naruto's fist was balled and he was staring at Sasuke with a worried look.

"What?"

"Haven't you been listening to me?" Naruto huffed, placing his fist on his slim hips.

Sasuke averted his eyes, hoping Naruto would just drop it that he had caught him spacing out and staring at his back.

The blonde sighed and shook his head. "Hopeless," he mumbled.

Sasuke turned back and was just about to shoot back a retort when the blue-eyed boy silenced him by gesturing at a small building behind him.

"We're here. Presenting to you, the number one restaurant in Konoha, Ichiraku!" Naruto announced loudly, in a very well thrown voice of a ringmaster.

Sasuke smirked. "Whatever, dobe." And he stepped past Naruto and into the restaurant.

"Hey, don't call me that, bastard!" Naruto yelled but followed the other boy in.

* * *

Green eyes narrowed as the two figures disappeared into the building. "Ugh. Stupid Uzumaki. Told you to stay away." Gaara mumbled, then jumped down from his hidden post on the roof of another building.

"Ah!"

Gaara turned to see Hyuuga Neji, one of his classmates.

Neji was most probably the only other one who was civil to Naruto, and Gaara, although he told no one, appreciated the blank-eyed boy for that.

"Hyuuga."

Neji picked himself up from the floor and dusted himself off before looking up at Gaara.

"Gaara… What are you doing here?"

"I think that is none of your business," Gaara said and turned to go.

But Neji fell into step beside the redhead. "Where are you going, then?"

Gaara glanced at the Hyuuga boy out of the corner of his eye. "If I remember correctly, Hyuuga, you once blew some girl off saying you don't like people. So why are you associating with me now?"

All Neji did was look down at his shoes. Then he lifted his head and stared straight into green eyes.

"For reasons unknown to you."

Gaara lifted an eyebrow (Oops! He doesn't _have_ an eyebrow! But all the same… Heh.). "I see. Goodbye."

"Wait!"

The redhead paused and glanced over his shoulder at his classmate. He thought he saw a hint of a smile playing across Neji's lips, but he didn't dare be sure. In school, Neji was the coldest bastard next to Gaara.

"I'll walk you."

If Gaara wasn't trained to be cool and colleted, his eyeballs would have been rolling on the floor.

He scowled and turned, but didn't say anything else, so Neji assumed it was a yes.

The Hyuuga boy slowed his pace a little to fall behind Gaara.

As Neji studied the gourd-clad back, he positively smiled.

'I'll get you, Gaara. I'll get you, and you won't ever think about Naruto again.'

* * *

**Somewhere off in wonderland… (Okay, I mean, Konoha. This part's just about one of my favourite pairing: ShikaKiba! So if you don't like them, close your eyes and turn away, O young ones!)**

"Shikamaru, get down!"

The Nara boy looked down at his boyfriend from where he was standing ona brick wall of an alleyway somewhere near their school. He smiled when he saw the anxiousness so blatantly written on the dog boy's face.

He sighed dramatically. "How troublesome. I can't even have fun."

Akamaru barked as Kiba narrowed his eyes warningly. "Take that back and get down!"

Shikamaru's smile grew into a grin and he hopped off gracefully, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"I didn't mean that. Sorry," Shikamaru said as he pressed a sweet kiss to Kiba's pink lips.

The Nara smiled as he felt the other boy kiss back instantly.

Kiba was the first to pull away and Shikamaru pouted. "What?"

"People walk around these places, Shika. Let's go," Kiba said, trying to get his boyfriend to release him.

But Shikamaru wasn't going to give up the chance of making out with his boyfriend just because there was a slight chance of people walking in on them in an _alleyway_.

"Kiba, this is an alleyway. Nobody walks here," Shikamaru argued, tightening his hold. "And you can ask Akamaru to stand guard."

The dog boy rolled his eyes. "Shika, Akamaru's a puppy. He can't scare people off. In fact, he'll attract attention."

Shikamaru pulled away and folded his arms, leaning against the wall he was previously on. "Why do you care so much about what others think anyway? Aren't we happy?"

He glared hard at his feet as they kicked at the dirt, making it fly.

He didn't even move when a warm, slightly calloused hand caressed his cheek.

"We _are_ happy. But do you really want people to know about us? I just thought _you_ didn't want all the attention," came the soft whisper.

The pony-tailed boy looked up into Kiba's dark, bright eyes. "What about you?" he whispered.

Kiba snaked his arms around Shikamaru's neck and hugged him. "Of course I'm all right with it. If you want to tell, I'll make posters and post it up all around town," Kiba joked.

The dog boy smiled as he felt his boyfriend's shoulders shaking from his chuckling.

Shikamaru's arms found their way back around the other boy's waist. "Thank you," he whispered.

Kiba only pulled away and kissed the brown-eyed boy.

"I love you, you know that?" the dog-owner whispered against the pale lips.

"And I love you," the genius murmured back against Kiba's lips before pressing them together again.

Akamaru most probably heard what they said about asking him to stand guard, as he looked at one opening, then the other, growling at anyone who even dared glance in.

* * *

**Heh heh. I don't know about you, but I personally thought it wasn't that good. Oh well, ciao! HEE!**

**Drarry Radton.**


End file.
